The Adventures at True Cross High
by blackrockx
Summary: A drabble/ficlet series about the activities at True Cross High that weren't mentioned in manga and anime. Rated T just in case.


Manly Pride

"It's too sad. Why?"

Rin was crying his eyes out in the room he shared with his twin/teacher, Yukio. Luckily for Rin, said twin wasn't here to make him work on the overload of homework the class got. No, Yukio was out on exorcist assignment, Rin would've went with him. But Yukio, being the sweet and gentle feeling person he was, bluntly said he would only get in the way.

Was he crying because his younger twin doesn't trust him? Hell no. The half demon was crying over the emotional conflict of two fictional characters in a graphic novel. In other words, Rin was crying over some scene in a random shoujo manga he found under Yukio's pillow. (Why did Yukio even had this? Even Rin couldn't understand.)

"Why did you give your life for Masaya, Ichigo? He's actually an alien yet you love him still?"**[1] **Rin bawled.

The door started to opened and Rin just continued to cry, assuming it was only Yukio back from his mission. Rin then regretted not hiding the manga like any prideful man would.

"Yo Rin. I heard Okumura-sensei left you to study in her-"

The voice started and seize immediately after. Rin looked at who it was, and tried as quickly as he could to hide the manga and wipe the tears off his face. At the door was his friend/enemy, Bon who had an expression of shock and humor mixed together to make quite an interesting face. Finally, after reading the mood in the room, Bon pulled up a smirk to his face as he approached Rin. Rin slowly backed away into the corner of his bed with the blankets covered around him and flushed face. Bon took the poorly hid book from the bed and took one glance.

"Oi Rin. I didn't know you can be so… emotional for such characters."

_Crack. Crack. Break._

From all the areas of the school (both regular and cram) was the sound of something cracking and breaking. There went Rin's pride as a man.

* * *

><p><span>Obvious<span>

Yukio Okumura was top student at the regular school of in True Cross Academy and a prodigy teacher at the Cram School. Not to mention how popular he was with all the fan girls he had unintentionally attracted with his wits and charms. He seemed like the perfect man. Some of Yukio's classmates and (not so) secret fan girls decided to follow him around to see what interested him so they may… woo him. They went totally un-notice as he and Rin were walking to their dorms.

"Ni-san, I expect you to finish up the homework while I'm gone tomorrow. If you don't I'll have to make you do collective punishment once I get back."

The girls swooned over how he tried his best to get his lazy older brother to work as hard as he did.

"Geez I get it. I get it. Sometimes even I wonder if we really are twins or not," Rin replied, "and why do I have to do collective punishment? I thought it was only if the rest of us did something as stupid as Bon and Tiny Brow."

From what his fans could see now was Yukio charmingly putting on a smile on his face as imaginary sparkles from their hormone's overreaction as he opened his mouth to speak.

"Collective punishment isn't just for a group of troublemakers. In fact, its even worse when one single idiot causes trouble."

The three girls who were hiding badly started to squeal at how cute Yukio was and how funny he was with the 'joke' he had made. One even fell over with a slight nosebleed come out.

Yukio and Rin turned around from the front of their dorm to see the girls who apparently didn't notice they turned around. Rin's mouth laid gaping while Yukio tilted his head slightly in confusion.

"What are these girls doing here? This isn't their dorm," Yukio wondered in confusion.

Rin face palmed. Was he really related to this guy?

"Let's just go in. These girls remind me of how you lied to me on how they get impressed by guys who cook." Rin grumbled as the went inside. Leaving the girls to stay in their fantasy land.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ah, welcome welcome my fellow Blue Exorcist fans. Please tell what you think. Just some consecutive criticism, I don't like flames (unless their blue and emit from Rin.) In my honest opinion, these drabbles may be too long to be drabbles. Ficlets maybe? I can only come up with two right now but trust me, once I read/ watch more, the drabbles will just come right in.**

**[1] Something that happens in a shoujo manga I use to read called Tokyo Mew Mew. It was really girly now that think back. This really happened near the end of the story. **

**P.S. I don't really know if Yukio would really own something like this, I remember something like this in Blue Exorcist.**


End file.
